


Always Makes You Stronger

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know how this got so dark it just did, No Plot/Plotless, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Maleficent has risen back from the ashes and fallen right back into the darkness, taking Regina with her.





	Always Makes You Stronger

Maleficent was trying to be gentle. 

This was their first time together in thirty years and she didn't want to hurt Regina, she wanted all the pain for herself. She just had to get Regina to give it to her.

When she had come back from the ashes, there had been eyes, electric blue eyes beneath black and white hair that could have taken her then. But she hadn't taken those eyes up on their offer. Cruella understood pain better than any other human being did. She was icy cold and calculated, the kind of person to drive her right to the edge just to leave her there. If Cruella was ice, Regina was fire. There was no restraint to it, no edges, only falling and falling over and over. 

Maleficent had to hold herself back as not to break through her skin. To keep the bruises to a minimum as she was scraping her teeth over shredded clothes and exposed thighs. Regina was almost hesitantly dragging her nails down the dragon's back, and all Maleficent could think was 'make me, go on and make me bleed.'

What would it take to make Regina remember how dark she could get? How good it felt to h.u.r.t.? 

All Maleficent cared about was pain. 'That it may be as terrible and unyielding as my own...'  
Her own words still echoed through her head as finally, finally she felt something. Regina's fingers threateningly closing around her throat, and this was the reason why this was so much better, why Maleficent loved her so much more than that serene serial killer, because Cruella could no longer kill her.

But with the queen, her beautiful queen, she might just die. She might just make it.

Regina was on top of her now, fingers digging into Mal's skin in all of those familiar places, dragging both of them down into that same old darkness. 

And at the very bottom (or was it the very top?), there was only one thing left to do, and only one thing left to say:

"Welcome back."


End file.
